


Teamleader oder Fußabstreifer

by swiswaiso



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Freundschaft, Ziva David Bashing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU nach S3E23_24 Fünfzehn Jahre, Semper Fi (Hiatus 1-2) mit einem sachlicheren, kompetenten Tony, der seine Verantwortung ganz annimmt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamleader oder Fußabstreifer

 

Tony konnte es nicht glauben! Das.darf.nicht.wahr.sein! Er nimmt den Sticker, den Abby gerade auf sein Sacco geklebt hat und klebt ihn auf ihren Bildschirm. „Trainee? Wofür?“ fragt er kalt, ruhig und leise. „Teamleader in Ausbildung!“ grinst sie ihn an und hüpft „voll Freude“ vor ihm auf und ab. Als ob sie einen Spaß gemacht hätte.

Als sie seinen kalten und abweisend Blick sieht wird sie still „Tony?“ Er schluckt und versucht sich zu sammeln, zu beruhigen. „Ich dachte immer wir wären Freunde, dass Du zu mir stehst und mich auch ein bisschen unterstützen würdest, wenn Du Dich aus Deiner Trauer und Deinem Schmerz um Gibbs Pensionierung und Nicht-Verabschiedung erholt hättest. Nun da habe ich mich geirrt.“

„Ich bin Deine Freundin.“ Tony unterbrach sie mit einer schroffen Handbewegung. „ _Ich_ habe die Bombe nicht gelegt, _Ich_ habe sein Kopfverletzung nicht verursacht, _Ich_ habe sein Gedächtnis nicht gestohlen!, _Ich_ haben ihn nicht gezwungen in Pension zu gehen!, _Ich_ habe ihn nicht gezwungen, grußlos zu verschwinden! Ich habe mir Dein Jammern und Heulen jetzt zwei Monate angehört! Ich tröste Dich, ich habe jederzeit Zeit für Dich, ich komme nachts zu Dir, ich beschäftige Dich. Mir geht Gibbs auch ab, als Freund, als Agent, als Chef! Aber ich mache trotzdem meinen verdammten Job, das was Gibbs von mir erwartet hätte, einen Job als Ermittler und Teamleiter, den ich professionell und exakt so ausübe, wie ich es für richtig erachte! Und Du kleine Laborratte glaubst das beurteilen zu können?

„Fällst mir in den Rücken mit diesem blöden „Du bist nicht Gibbs!“ oder „Gibbs hätte das nie so gemacht!“ Was jetzt - soll ich es wie Gibbs machen oder nicht wie Gibbs?“ seine Stimme ist immer lauter geworden und er schaut sie herausfordernd an. „Nun fällt Dir in Deiner Überheblichkeit und Gemeinheit jetzt nichts ein?“ Abby schaut ihn nur mit großen tränenschweren Augen an. „Soll ich auch gehen, ist es das was Du und McZiva wollt? Soll ich das Team auch im Stich lassen, grußlos verschwinden? McGee wieder nach Cyberville und Ziva nach CI/CT oder Israel schicken lassen? Ist es das was ihr wollt?“

Abby ist so erschüttert und überrascht von seinem Ausbruch, dass sie kein Wort rausbringt. Sie setzt zum Sprechen an, schließt aber ihren Mund wieder. Tony wartet.

„Ich bin so enttäuscht von Dir Abby, ich habe Dich immer für meine beste Freundin gehalten, aber Du bist eine Hyäne geworden. Ich bin nicht mehr bereit der Fußabstreifer Eurer Frustration und Eurer Wut auf Gibbs zu sein. Ich erwarte Deine Antwort bis heute Abend.“ sagt er mit gepresster Stimme, die seinen Schmerz nicht verschleiert. Damit dreht er sich um und verlässt das Labor. Läuft die Stufen hinauf um etwas von seiner Stressenergie zu verbrennen.

Bei seinem Teambereich angekommen sieht er McGee und Ziva plaudernd beieinander stehen. Sie ignorieren seine Ankunft. „Wir haben jetzt ein Meeting im Konferenzraum 3!“ Das ist das kleine Besprechungszimmer, dass nur Video- aber keine Audioüberwachung hat. Er holt sich einige Unterlagen aus seinem Schreibtisch, seinen Laptop und geht in den Besprechungsraum. Er startet auf seinem Laptop ein „Diktiergerät“ – er wird die folgende Aussprache aufnehmen und genau auswerten. McGee und Ziva betreten plaudernd und lachend den Raum, hinter ihnen kommt Lee mit Riesenaugen herein. „Nehmt Platz!“

„Was ist los Tony? Wozu brauchen wir eine Besprechung hier in diesem Raum, das haben wir früher auch nie gemacht! Wieder eine von den neuen zeitvergeudenden und unnützen Ideen?“ fragt Ziva anzüglich und lächelt McGee verschwörerisch zu.

„Ich habe Euch gerufen um eine Evaluierung der ersten beiden Monate mit mir als Teamleader zu machen.“ „Temporärer Teamleader!“ korrigiert McGee herablassend. „und von Dir als temporärer SFA, Ziva als Liaison und Lee als Agent auf Probe.“

Ziva schaut überrascht und sagt dann. „Das ist einfach. Wir halten Dich für einen schlechten Führer, der falsche Entscheidungen trifft, glaubt uns Befehle geben zu müssen und..“ „..und uns seine Arbeit machen lässt.“ ergänzt McGee verärgert.

Tony nickt und holt aus seinen Unterlagen 3 Folder und verteilt sie. „Das sind die Aufgabenbeschreibungen und Dienstvereinbarungen für Eure Positionen und Funktionen. Ich habe neben jeder Aufgaben-Zeile zwei Zahlen vermerkt. Die erste gibt an zu wieviel Prozent ihr diese spezifische Aufgabe übernommen habt – ihr sie ausführt, die zweite Zahl gibt an zu wieviel Prozent ich mit der Qualität und Effizienz zufrieden bin. Bei Dir, McGee ist ein großer Bereich blau gekennzeichnet, das sind jene Aufgaben, die Du als SFA noch nicht übernehmen _darfst_ – die ich noch zusätzlich ausübe – weil Du noch nicht alle Qualifikationen für einen SFA hast. Ich erwarte bis Ende dieser Woche für alle Punkte bei der zweiten Zahl mit unter 50%, wie ihr Euch in diesem Bereich verbessern wollt – konkrete, überprüfbare Vorschläge. Und ich erwarte für 3 Bereiche im ersten Zahlenbereich – Aufgaben, die übernehmen solltet aber nicht tut – mit Werten unter 50 %, ebenfalls konkrete überprüfbare, terminisierte Vorschläge.“

McGee hat ein hochrotes Gesicht ebenso wie Ziva, Lee ist blass. Alle drei sind in ihre Unterlagen vertieft.

„Das ist lächerlich, Tony, das wurde zwar am Papier vereinbart, aber niemand hat je angenommen, dass ich das auch so mache!“ Ziva wirft ihr Unterlage zurück an Tony. Der schiebt sie ruhig und ohne sich in irgendeiner Weise provozieren zu lassen an sie zurück. „Laut Dir. Shepard ist das eine gültige, aufrechte und mit Dir. David geschlossene Vereinbarung für Deine Liaison-Stelle.“

„Wir werden diese Evaluierung jetzt monatlich machen und sie wird Teil eurer Mitarbeiterbeurteilungen sein. Wenn Ihr unter ein Gesamtergebnis von 60 % fällt und zur Zeit sind David und McGee bei 25%, dann wird McGee versetzt und David nach Israel zurückgeschickt.“   Das Schweigen war laut und schwer.

„Ich habe Euch 2 Monate Zeit gegeben um mit dem Verlust und der Trauer um Gibbs Pensionierung zurecht zu kommen, ich war nachsichtig, verständnisvoll und habe den Betrieb aufrechterhalten. Ich habe an vielen Tagen an die 20 Stunden und jedes Wochenende durch gearbeitet, das habt ihr beiden Spitzenermittler gar nicht bemerkt. Ihr beide seid frech, faul und sehr ungehorsam geworden, das kann uns die Gesundheit oder sogar das Leben kosten. Ich bin nicht bereit meine Gesundheit oder mein Leben Eurer Arroganz zu opfern.

„Wie ich Abby sagte „ _Ich_ habe die Bombe nicht gelegt, _Ich_ habe Gibbs Kopfverletzung nicht verursacht, _Ich_ habe sein Gedächtnis nicht gestohlen!, _Ich_ haben ihn nicht gezwungen in Pension zu gehen!, _Ich_ habe ihn nicht gezwungen, grußlos zu verschwinden! Ich mache meinen verdammten Job, das was Gibbs von mir erwartet hätte, einen Job als Ermittler und Teamleiter, den ich professionell und gekonnt ausübe, wie ich es für richtig erachte! Und ihr beide glaubt mich bei jeder Gelegenheit herausfordern zu müssen, mir in den Rücken fallen zu müssen, mich in Frage zu stellen, nicht oder nur sehr zögerlich zu gehorchen? Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht, ich mache nur meinen Job.“

Bei rollen die Augen. „Wenn ich auch gehe, was ihr zu wollen scheint, was glaubt ihr, dass dann mit Euch beiden passiert?“

„Nun wir wären auf jeden Fall die besseren Teamleader als Du, Tony!“ Tony lächelt. „Ja? Wieso das?“ „Wir haben die bessere Ausbildung, sind kompetenter, ernsthafter bei der Sache, nicht so kindisch und sexistisch wie Du!“

Tony lächelt wieder. „Nun lasst uns das einmal genauer betrachten. McGee erfüllt die NCIS-Voraussetzungen für den SFA schon nicht. Er hat diese Position nur bekommen, weil ich für ihn „gebürgt“ habe – soll heißen, was er nicht schafft, erledige ich, seine Fehler fallen auf mich zurück. Wenn ich diese Bürgschaft abziehe, dann ist McGee sofort wieder ein Junioragent. Ihm fehlen die Voraussetzunger dafür die Teamleitung zu übernehmen. Und das weißt Du auch McGee, oder? Wir haben lange mit Dir. Shepard darüber geredet.“ Tim nickte kurz. „Und Dir fehlen nicht nur Dienstjahre und Erfahrung, Dir fehlt auch einiges an Ausbildung für den SFA, und das weißt Du auch. Hast Du schon damit begonnen?“ McGee wird wieder rot und schüttelt den Kopf. Tony vermerkt das in seinen Aufzeichnungen.

„Und Du, _Officer_ David bist nicht einmal NCIS-Angestellte oder US-Bürgerin. Bis Du die Voraussetzungen für einen SSA erfüllst, hast Du noch 7 Jahre vor Dir.“

Er seufzt. „So, jetzt ist klar, dass ihr beide nicht die zukünftigen Teamleiter werden könnt – also zurück zu meiner Frage - was glaubt ihr, dass dann mit Euch beiden passiert, wenn ich auch gehe?“

Betretenes Schweigen, gesenkte Blicke, leicht nervöses am-Sessel-rutschen und Papier-hin-und-her-schieben. „Antwortet!“ sagt er scharf. McGee sagt leise „Wir bekommen einen neuen SSA.“ Aus seinem Tonfall und Ausdruck ist nicht zu erkennen ob er das für wünschenswert hält - oder nicht.

Tony holt zwei dicke rote Klarsichthüllen aus seinen Unterlagen – in jeder Mappe sind mindestens 50 Blatt Papier. „Das sind die Beschwerden der anderen NCIS-Agenten über Euer inkompetentes Verhalten als Agenten im Außendienst, bei Verhören, bei Zeugenbefragungen, in der Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Teams und im täglichen Kontakt. Je Email oder Beschwerde ein Blatt. Alle wissen darüber Bescheid! Denkt ihr, dass ein neuer SSA Mitarbeiter mit diesen Altlasten übernimmt? Oder würde er eher, fleißige, motivierte und erfahrene neue Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen suchen? Drei Probies mitschleppen ? – Ziva ist als Ermittler nicht kompetenter und erfahrener als Lee und Du bist als SFA auch mehr ein Probie.“ fragt Tony ganz sachlich. „Antwortet! Ihr seid Eurer Meinung nach immer klüger und kompetenter als ich, denkt die besseren Entscheidungen treffen, also wo bleibt _diese Kompetenz_ jetzt?“ Er haut mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass sogar Ziva erschreckt.

„Du bist einfach lächerlich! Ich kann Dich nicht als meinen Vorgesetzten akzeptieren, Du bist kindisch, unreif, inkompetent und sexistisch!“ keift Ziva ihn an.

„Gut, dann beantrage eine Versetzung - oder noch besser - ich beantrage eine Versetzung für Dich! Du bist raus aus dem MCRT! Geh jetzt gleich zu Dir. Shepart, sie erwartet Dich mit Deinen neuen Einsatzbefehlen – in Abstimmung mit Deinem Vater.“

Ziva springt auf. „Das kannst Du nicht machen, wenn Gibbs zurückkommt, bringt er Dich um!“ Tony lacht bitter auf. „Gibbs ist in Pension gegangen, er kann nicht _einfach so_ zurückkommen. Wenn, großes WENN er sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt und WENN er wieder arbeiten will und _sollte_ er wieder eingestellt werden, dann ist er sicher nicht MCRT-Leader, weil der Posten schon besetzt ist. Ich bin nicht temporär bis Gibbs wieder zurückkommt, sondern temporär wie jeder andere neue SSA auch was die Aufklärungsrate anbetrifft!“

„Und die ist sicher extrem gefallen unter Deiner Führung!“ verhöhnt ihn Ziva. „Das wäre für Dich ein akzeptabler Preis Deines Widerstands und Deiner Ablehnung?“ „Wenn es Deine Mängel aufzeigt, ja!“ Tony nickt, fast hatte er diese Antwort erwartet. Trotzdem ist er enttäuscht. „Nun, dann, abtreten, Officer David!“ Ziva verlässt wutentbrannt den Raum und lässt die Tür weit offen. Lee steht auf und schließt sie.

Tony schaut McGee auffordernd an. „Beantworte meine Frage, McGee!“ McGee hat während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ziva und Tony, die Aufgabenbeschreibung des SFA noch einmal studiert und sehr betroffen, fast beschämt gelesen, dass er eigentlich nur knapp die Hälfte der SFA-Aufgaben übernommen hat und diese auch nur teilweise und mit sehr schlechten Bewertungen erfüllt. Tony hat vollkommen Recht, erkennt er wie aus einem Traum aufwachend. Tony macht als einziger von Ihnen – okay abgesehen von Lee seinen Job. Er ließ sich als einziger von ihnen nicht vom Schock und der Trauer um Gibbs Verletzung und Abgang von der Erfüllung seiner Pflichten abhalten. Er ist SSA, macht die Hälfte der SFA-Aufgaben inklusive des Trainings der Probie und muss sich noch mit ihnen beiden und Abby abquälen. Sein und Zivas kindischer Widerstand gegen Tony hat überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wenn Tony aufgibt, geht, dann ist er selber sicher wieder in Cyberville oder im Innendienst. Dann löst sich das MCRT in dieser Form auf und jemand anderer übernimmt die Positionen und Funktionen. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. Gibbs würde ihn niederschlagen dafür.

„Es tut mir leid, Tony, wirklich leid. Ich bin in einer Blase von Emotionen geschwommen, zum Teil überfordert mit der Situation als SFA, mit Deinem Führungsstil, den ich eher grundsätzlich als inhaltlich abgelehnt habe. Ich habe Dir Deine Aufgabe noch viel schwerer gemacht als sie ohnehin schon ist. Ich muss das für mich noch klären, wieso ich mich so verhalten habe, wir waren Freunde, ich habe viel von Dir gelernt. Ich weiß, dass ich mich ohne Dich nie an Gibbs gewöhnt hätte. Ich habe einfach mitgemacht mit Ziva und Abby – das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung für mein kindisches und inkompetentes Verhalten. Ich arbeite diese Liste durch und gebe Dir bis Freitag Bescheid, wenn das für Dich okay ist.“

Tony atmet erleichtert auf. Er hat so gehofft, dass zumindestens Tim erreicht, zu ihm durchstößt mit den Argumenten und sachlichen „Beweisen“. Der erste Schritt ist gemacht! Jetzt liegt der Ball wieder bei ihm. „Danke, Tim, das freut mich wirklich zu hören – wirklich sehr! Ich habe einen Vorschlag für Dich, Tim, nur zum Überlegen. Es werden zur Zeit etwa 10 SFAs an der Ostküste gebraucht. Shephard hat mich gefragt, ob ich sie on-the-job ausbilden könnte. Was hältst Du davon, wenn Du Dir die Pflichten mit einem erfahrenen Agenten teilst – für 4 bis 6 Monate – dann kommst Du langsam hinein und wir haben zusätzlich einen erfahrenen Agenten. Ich zeige Euch beiden genau, wie ich diesen Job die letzten Jahre ausgeführt habe und ihr teilt Euch die Aufgaben, unterstützt Euch gegenseitig und holt Euch – bei Bedarf – Rat von mir. Danach kommt der nächste SFA in Ausbildung…“ Tim hat ihm aufmerksam zugehört, das war die Lösung! Dadurch hat er jetzt neu – noch einmal die Chance - alles von der Pique auf zu hören, erklärt zu bekommen.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee! Ja gerne, da höre ich auch noch einmal alles und Du bist auch entlastet. Das ist ein guter Vorschlag, der mir das Einleben in diese Aufgabe viel leichter macht. Und ich freue mich auf einen neuen Kollegen, der das Agentenhandwerk gelernt hat.“

„Und,“ sagt Lee „wir sind auch rechtlich abgesichert. Rein theoretisch könnten einige Festnahmen und Geständnisse in Frage gestellt werden, weil Tim nicht alle rechtlichen Voraussetzungen als SFA erfüllt, aber vor allem weil Ziva zwar wie eine Agentin behandelt wird und arbeiten darf – sie aber keine ist. Deshalb könnten die von ihr vorgenommenen Verhöre, Zeugenbefragungen aber vor allem die lückenlose Beweiskette vor Gericht beeinsprucht werden.“

Tony und Tim schauen sie entsetzt an. „Oh Gott, weiß dass Dir. Shepard?“ Lee schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe das selber recherchiert und überprüfen lassen. Ich weiß es erst seit heute Vormittag. Mir war nie klar warum eine Mossad-Liaison so viel mehr „Rechte“ hat als eine Medien-Liaison oder die Interpol-Liaison, die dürfen im Feld überhaupt nichts angreifen, sind nur beobachtend dabei - wenn überhaupt.“

„Danke Probette, gut, dass Du das gemacht hast. Gott, wenn das vor Gericht bekannt wird! Druck mir Deine Ergebnisse bitte aus, ich bringe sie dann persönlich zur Direktorin. Und danke, Probette!“ McGee lacht sie stolz an „Gut gemacht, Michelle!“

„Tim, am Freitag, nach Dienstschluss, setzen wir uns hin und gehen Deine Vorschläge durch.“ „Ja, Boss!“ bei lachen sich an. Tony atmet noch einmal erleichtert auf. Schön den alten Tim wieder zu haben. Sie gehen zu ihren Schreibtischen zurück. Auf Tony’s Schreibtisch steht eine Vase mit dunkelvioletten Pfingstrosen und goldenen Herzen. Auf jedem Herzen steht „Sorry!“ oder „Entschuldigung!“ oder „Bitte verzeih mir!“ daneben ein Thermo-to-go-Becher mit Schokolade und ein Heidelbeer-Muffin. Tony grinst und schaut ihn die Überwachungskamera – lacht und schickt einen Kuss mit einer Verbeugung. Er lächelt wirklich – ehrlich froh und glücklich, dass auch Abby die Kurve gekriegt hat. Danke!!!

Lee drückt ihm die Unterlagen in die Hand und er sprintet zu Direktorin. Cynthia legt den Telefonhörer, den sie gerade abgenommen hat, wieder zurück. „Ich wollte sie gerade holen, Agent DiNozzo. Die Direktorin möchte sie sprechen. Officer David ist auch drinnen!“ Sie verdreht die Augen – genervt und verärgert.

Tony betritt das Büro. Ziva schaut ihn siegessicher und arrogant entgegen. Shepard etwas verzweifelt und empört. „Tony, danke fürs Kommen.“ Sie deutet ihm Platz zu nehmen. „Ziva hat mir von Eurer Meinungsverschiedenheit erzählt und ich möchte Sie bitten, Tony, dass Sie Ihre Entscheidung noch einmal überdenken, bzw. dass wir sie besprechen.“ Tony schaut sie fragend an. „Ziva hat aus ihrer Meinung über mich und ihrer Arbeitsmoral kein Hehl gemacht, Direktor! Ich bin in ihren Augen kindisch, unreif, inkompetent und sexistisch und deshalb kann sie mich nicht als ihren Vorgesetzten akzeptieren. Sie hat auch kein Problem damit, dass Verbrecher freigehen nur damit meine –ich zitiere – Mängel durch ihren bewussten Ungehorsam und und ihre bewusste Arbeitsverweigerung aufgedeckt werden. Diese unprofessionelle Einstellung brauchen wir nicht im MCRT! Die einzige Lösung ist ihre Versetzung, da schon an ihrem Verhalten hier eindeutig zu sehen ist, dass sie ihre Meinung nicht geändert hat.“ Shephart wendet sich überrascht an Ziva „Stimmt das, Ziva?“ Ziva schaut Tony jetzt wütend an. „Er übertriebt wieder, wie immer!“

Tony lächelt. „Ich habe es auf Video und Audio! Abgesehen von Ziva‘s persönlicher Meinung und Einstellung haben wir ein schweres legistisches Problem mit ihrem bisherigen Einsatz.“ Er überreicht Shepard Lee’s Unterlagen. Sie liest sie durch und wird immer blasser. Tony sagt „Wenn das bekannt wird…“ Shepard wirft ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu. „Wie viele Verfahren sind offen?“ „Acht – zwei mit Beweismittelkette, obwohl wir da das Geständnis im Verhör mit mir haben und sechs – mit Zeugenbefragungen, Transport der Verdächtigen, da war zwar auch immer ein NCIS-Agent dabei, aber lt. Gesetz müssten es zwei sein.“ Shephard überlegt – „Das können wir vertreten, die Beweismittelkette ist das größere Problem. Da können wir nur hoffen, dass das Geständnis ausreicht und der Fall nicht in die Berufung geht.“ Tony nickt „Ich werde mir die beiden Fälle im Detail noch einmal ansehen, eventuell können wir einige Beweise noch einmal von einem rcihtigen Agenten holen, nehmen lassen.“

Ziva ist verwirrt und wütend. „Was ist das Problem?“ Shepard erklärt es ihr. Ziva verdreht nur die Augen und sagt mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Eure bescheuerten Bestimmungen, das ist einfach lächerlich. Unakzeptabel! Dumm! Kindisch!“

Tony lehnt sich dankbar zurück. Ziva ist jetzt ganz allein Shepard’s Problem. „Ziva! Das sind die amerikanischen Gesetze. Das.ist.so! Und Du hast Dich daran zu halten!“

„Wieso ist das eigentlich nicht am Anfang überprüft worden? Wer hat David die Rechte als Agentin gewährt?“ fragt Tony sachlich. „Ich habe unsere Rechtsabteilung damit beauftragt und …“ „Und?“ fragt Tony nach. „Und sie gebeten die Antwort an Jethro zu schicken.“ „Und Sie haben die Anfrage per Mail gestellt und die Antwort wurde Gibbs auch gemailt! Alles klar, das hat Gibbs wahrscheinlich nie gelesen.“ Er schüttelt den Kopf – Gibbs Technik-Behinderung ist echt ein Problem - gewesen.

Shepard seufzt tief auf. „Okay – das löst die Frage von Ziva’s Einsatz auf andere Art – eindeutige Art. Sie könnte als Beobachterin bleiben, oder im CI/CT arbeiten.“ Ziva schüttelt den Kopf: „Nicht akzeptabel – ich möchte im MCRT bleiben bis Gibbs zurückkommt und dieser … Stellvertreter wieder an seinen Platz kommt!“

Shepard schaut Ziva lange an – überlegend, prüfend, kalkulierend. Dann steht sie auf, holt eine Mappe aus einer Schreibtischlade, zieht zwei Seiten heraus, unterschreibt beide und überreicht eine Ziva. „Das ist die Auflösung unseres Liaison – Vertrags mit dem Mossad, Officer David, danke für die gute Zusammenarbeit und richten Sie ihrem Vater meine besten Grüße aus. Ein Security-Mitarbeiter wird sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch begleiten, nehmen Sie bitte alle ihre persönlichen Gegenstände mit. Danke und auf Wiedersehen!“ Sie lässt Cynthia einen Security-Mitarbeiter rufen und gibt ihm seine Befehle. Ziva stampft wütend und ohne Tony eines Blickes zu würdigen aus dem Büro.

Shepard setzt sich wieder hin „Shit!“ Tony nickt, aber er fühlt hauptsächlich Erleichterung – das hätte vor Gericht ganz böse ausgehen können. „EDV-Zugang, ID, Mitteilung an HR und alle D.C.-Agenten.“ murmelt er. „Richtig, das erledige ich gleich!“ Und vielleicht sollten wir eine Gesamt- Sicherung ihres PCs machen lassen – wer weiß wofür wir das noch einmal brauchen.“ ergänzt Tony, er hat einfach ein schlechtes Gefühl. „Richtig.“

„Und McGee ist auch einverstanden mit der SFA-Einschulung on-the-job. Wir können loslegen!“

Als Shepard wieder alleine ist, holt sie den Pensionsantrag von Gibbs aus der Lade. Sie hat diese Unterlagen in letzter Zeit immer öfter auf ihren Schreibtisch geholt und nur angesehen. Eigentlich hätte sie sie gleich nach Jethro’s Abgang unterschreiben und an die HR-Abteilung weiterleiten sollen, aber immer wieder gezögert. Jethro hat noch weitere vier Monate Resturlaub. Den hatte sie abwarten und den Antrag erst dann einreichen wollen. Aber in letzter Zeit war sie nicht so sicher. Und jetzt dieser gravierende Fehler, nur weil er sich nicht an die neuen Technik umstellen will, bei seinen Autos hat er mit Technik kein Problem, aber im Büro hat DiNozzo viel Mehrarbeit geleistet um Gibbs‘ Manko auszugleichen.

Und ihre letzte Diagnose war erschütternd, der Tumor wächst sehr schnell – sie hatte im besten Fall noch 6 Monate zu leben und ihre größte Aufgabe war noch nicht erfüllt. La Grenouille lebte noch immer – lebte noch immer gut – aber die CIA hat einen Agenten eingeschleust – vielleicht doch nicht mehr so gut oder nur noch eine beschränkte Zeit gut – wie sie selber. Sie wollte Direktorin des NCIS werden, weil sie dadurch alle Mittel für ihre Rache zur Verfügung hatte. Und jetzt in Anbetracht ihres eigenen nahen Todes war das nicht mehr so wichtig. Die Verantwortung für so viele Agenten und Agentinnen, das Vertrauen, das ihr entgegengebracht wird hat ihren Hass und ihre Rachegelüste vermindert. Es gab wichtigeres als einen Mann – so schuldig er auch war – zu jagen und zu töten.

Und eine Frage hat sich ihr schmerzhaft gestellt nach einem Gespräch mit Ducky über Gibbs. „Würden seine Frau und seine Tochter wollen, dass er so hart und gnadenlos in der Verfolgung des „Bösen“ geworden ist, dass er sich keinen Frieden und Ruhe gönnt?“ Die Frage hat sie für sich umformuliert „Würde ihr Vater wollen, dass sie für ihn zu einer Mörderin wird?“ Er hat ihr immer vor den black Ops abgeraten – das seien ein zu schmutziges Geschäft für seine Tochter – die Morde dabei waren bewilligt, beauftragt um die Menschen in den USA zu beschützen. Sie machte sich selber nichts vor über ihre persönlichen Motive für den Mord an La Grenouille. Rache und Vergeltung. Das waren auch Jethros Motive gewesen um Fernandez aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen – darüber war sie sich ganz sicher. Aber es hat Jethro keinen Frieden, keine Schuldbefreiung gebracht. Und die Ermordung von Benoit würde ihr keinen Frieden bringen und ihren Vater nicht lebendig.

Vielleicht würde die Pension Jethro mehr Frieden bringen als eine Wiedereinstellung. Der Beruf eines Agenten, die Gewalt und Brutalität der Verbrechen, auch der innere Konflikt, selber ein Mörder zu sein und andere dafür gnadenlos zu jagen, würden seinem inneren Frieden nicht wirklich förderlich sein.

Und der heute aufgedeckte Fehler. Sollte dieses „Übersehen“ zu einem Freispruch führen, kämen neue Schuldgefühle dazu. Sie unterschreibt den Antrag und gibt ihn in ihren Postausgang. Jethro hat seinem Land genug Jahre geopfert und gedient. Er hat sich seine Pensionierung wirklich verdient. Vor allem in einem Alter, wo er noch gesund genug ist um zu reisen oder einen anderen Beruf zu ergreifen – Tischler oder Trainer im FLTEC,… die Möglichkeiten waren endlos.

 

Als Tony von der Direktorin zurückkam, war Ziva schon weg. McGee war heftig bei der Arbeit – allem Anschein nach vervollständigt er seine Berichte der letzten Wochen– wunderbar. Tony holte sich seinen Plan für die Einschulung der SFAs auf den Schirm und teilte die Aufgaben neu auf- er war sicher, dass Tim diese Position in ein bis zwei Jahren gut erfüllen würde.

 

Abby und Tony trafen sich zu einem Kino-Abend und hatten eine lange Aussprache, eine ehrlich Aussprache über die letzten zwei Monate. Tony verstand Abby’s Kummer aber er verstand auch Gibbs‘ Bedürfnis nach Abstand und Zeit um zu trauern, mit den Gedächtnislücken zurechtzukommen. Wenn man nicht mehr wusste, wer man ist und alle anderen diesen Gibbs, den es gerade nicht gibt oder gar nie wieder geben wird, aber von ihm erwarteten, verlangten konnte das unglaublichen Druck auslösen, der wiederum die Heilung verzögerte. „Abby stell Dir vor Du wachst nach einem Unfall auf und glaubst Du bist 17. Hast gerade die Highschool fertig und willst aufs College und plötzlich stehen 5 ‚alte‘ Leute um Dich, tun so als ob sie Dich gut kennen, erwarten von Dir, dass Du deine forensischen Zaubereien durchführst und weißt nicht was sie von Dir wollen und sind traurig und böse, weil Du sie nicht erkennst. Weinen und klagen, reden auf Dich ein. Aber sie sind Dir einfach fremd – und so alt! Wie würdest Du Dich fühlen? Sie erzählen Dir Geschichten, wie Du bist, was Du alles kannst, wer sie zu Dir sind. Aber Du kennst sie nicht, liebst sie nicht, hast keine Erinnerungen an sie und an die vielen Geschichten.“

„Ich würde ausflippen und abhauen, und sie vermeiden wie die Pest!“ „Genau, ich auch! Und dann fühlst Du den Kummer und den Schmerz, dass geliebte Menschen von Dir gerade gestorben sind!“

„Unser Geschenk an Gibbs ist jetzt Zeit, keine Erwartungen und Ansprüche zu stellen, ihm nicht böse zu sein, dass er seinen Kummer verheimlicht hat. Wenn er sich wieder erinnert, dann ist das ein Geschenk. Dass er diese Bombe überlebt hat, ist ein Geschenk. Wenn, WENN er wieder kommt, dann lernen wir ihn einfach neu kennen, wir mögen den neuen Gibbs dann sicher auch.“

„Ach Tony, ich vermisse ihn so.“ „Ich auch, Abby, als Boss, als Freund, als Mentor, als Agenten und als Teil meiner Geschichte. Das Beste dass wir jetzt alle machen können ist ihm Ehre zu bereiten, ob er es erkennt oder nicht. Wir machen unseren Job, fangen die bösen Buben und Mädchen und arbeiten als ein gutes Team! Deal?“

„Deal!“ Sie umarmen sich. „und wir schicken ihm gute Energie: Freude, Liebe und Akzeptanz!“

Am Freitag, nach der Arbeit sitzen Tony und Tim an Tim’s Vorschlägen. Einen großen Teil hat er in den letzten beiden Tagen erledigt. Die Rückstände sind aufgeholt, seine Vorschläge sind ausgezeichnet, Tony ist sehr zufrieden, dass Tim’s Selbsteinschätzung und seine Pläne so gut übereinstimmen. Der neue Agent wird am Montag kommen und beide freuen sich auf ihn.

 

8 Monate nach der Bombenexplosion

Gibbs kehrt nach D.C. zurück. Er lebt zwei Monate lang unbemerkt in seinem Haus bis er soweit ist, Ducky anzurufen und ihn einzuladen. Sehr vorsichtig nähern sie sich einander. Gibbs hat viele Erinnerungsfetzen – unzusammenhängende Einzelstücke. Ducky liefert verbindende, erklärende und erhellende Geschichten. Sie treffen sich danach regelmäßig und frischen ihre alte Freundschaft wieder auf, Gibbs hat sich verändert, er ist ruhiger, langsamer geworden und nicht mehr so getrieben und fordernd. Ducky führt das auf die 6 Monate zurück, die Gibbs als Freiwilliger auf einer Pferdegnadenfarm mitgearbeitet hat. Gibbs war nach 2 Monaten bei Mike Franks in Mexiko zu einem ehemaligen Marine-Kollegen in Wiskonsin „geflüchtet“. Er hielt den Sarkasmus und Spott seines ehemaligen Chefs nicht aus. Und Franks seinen Arbeitseifer nicht. Und Gibbs brauchte die Beschäftigung seiner Hände, das beruhigte seinen Geist am schnellsten.

Gemeinsam besuchen sie auch die Gräber seiner Frau und Tochter, Gibbs erzählt zum ersten Mal einem „Fremden“ von ihnen. Sie besuchen auch Shepards Grab. Die Lücken in der Erinnerung an sie kann Niemand füllen – was ihn nicht wirklich stört. Die wenigen Dinge an die er sich erinnern kann sind nicht nur angenehm.

Fast genau ein Jahr nach seiner Flucht lädt er Abby, Tony, Tim und Ducky zu einem Barbecue ein. Als er Tony begrüßt zieht er ihn in seine Arme und flüstert: „Ich habe Dich nicht vergessen, aber ich musste die Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit besiegen und vieles ausmisten und befrieden. Mit mir und meinen Gefühlen ins Reine kommen. Wenn Du noch immer oder wieder mit mir befreundet sein willst – für den Anfang, dann bin ich darüber sehr dankbar und glücklich.“ Tony kann fast nicht glauben, was Jethro ihm zuflüstert, Jet ihm in Aussicht stellt. Das treibt ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er schluchzt leise auf. „Sch.. wir kriegen das hin, wir kriegen das hin!“

Nach einer langen, engen Umarmung lösen sie sich und Jet streichelt seine Wange, zärtlich und liebevoll. Wenn sie die Überraschung in den Blicken der anderen wahrnehmen, dann lassen sie sich das nicht anmerken.

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Nichts gehört mir


End file.
